


You’re My Religion

by HolyWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late 1940s, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWater/pseuds/HolyWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they pull back and Cas looks up at him, lips wet and red, Dean thinks about when they had first met. His dad and mom had taken him and Sammy to church for Easter Sunday, the only time they had ever gone, and Dean had looked up from the pews when the choir had started singing, his eyes meeting Castiel’s. </p>
<p>He remembers the feeling of his breath suddenly stuttering, eyes locked on Castiel’s bright ones. Cas had stared at him the entire time he sung on stage, only looking away at the end of the service. Dean had never seen anything as holy as the beautiful boy with the blue eyes in church that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My Religion

_Cause you're my religion_  
_You're how I'm living_  
_When all my friends say I should take some space_  
_Well I can't envision, that for a minute_  
_When I'm down on my knees, you're how I pray_  
_Hallelujah, I need your love_  
_Hallelujah, I need your love_

_Baby._

Dean mumbles the word gently against Castiel’s jaw, fingers gripping at the sides of his trench coat. Cas looks up at him, hands coming up to hold Dean’s face. They stare at each other, drinking in the sight of one another.

Castiel leans further in, their lips brushing slightly. “Dean, we shouldn’t… we’re in public.”

They’re hiding in the shadows of a dark alleyway, absent from the midnight crowd walking along the streets of Brooklyn. They had just come back from a night at the bar, playing pool, when Dean had suddenly directed Castiel off to the side and into the darkness.

Dean nudges his nose against Castiel’s. “No one will see us.” He promises.

Dean kisses him before he can say anything else. Lips gently capturing Cas’ own, hands coming up to hold his face. Cas moans against his mouth, tongue slipping out to trace Dean’s lips before he opens his own mouth for Cas to claim like he has everything else.

When they pull back and Cas looks up at him, lips wet and red, Dean thinks about when they had first met. His dad and mom had taken him and Sammy to church for Easter Sunday, the only time they had ever gone, and Dean had looked up from the pews when the choir had started singing, his eyes meeting Castiel’s.

He remembers the feeling of his breath suddenly stuttering, eyes locked on Castiel’s bright ones. Cas had stared at him the entire time he sung on stage, only looking away at the end of the service. Dean had never seen anything as holy as the beautiful boy with the blue eyes in church that morning.

After the service, he tried looking for him, only to hear someone telling his parents that there was a picnic happening outside of the church. Dean had quickly stated that yes, of course he wanted to stay when his mom had asked him.

It wasn’t until after they had eaten that he spotted Castiel again, leaning against an old oak tree by himself. Castiel’s eyes had lit up when they met Dean’s own, and he very pointedly walked back inside of the church, staring at Dean one last time before closing the back door behind him. Dean had silently counted to twenty before following Castiel inside.

When he had closed the door behind himself as well, it was dark, the only light coming in through the stain glassed window. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and there stood Cas. He led them to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, before gazing at Dean once again.

“You were staring at me.” He said, matter of fact-ly.

Dean could only nod. “Yeah,” He managed to get out.

And then they were kissing, Dean’s back pressed firmly against the wooden bathroom door. Dean felt Castiel’s hands leave a trail of warmth up his chest in their wake, lips warm against his own. Dean had gasped when he felt their clothed erections brush up against one another. Once, and then again and again until they were rutting up against each other like the teenagers they were, pants pulled down around their knees, quickly coming on the other’s chests.

“I’m Castiel by the way.” Cas had smirked afterwards, bringing his hand up for a shake.

Dean nodded breathlessly. “Dean. Dean Winchester.”

They shook hands, gripping for what seemed longer than necessary.

Castiel licked his lips. “Dean Winchester… Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful freckles?”

Dean had then proceeded to give a very satisfying blowjob.

After that, everyone knew the two of them as best friends even though they were so, so much more. Turned out Castiel only lived as far as a five minute walk from Dean’s own house. They saw each other almost every day, and even though they were very secretive of their relationship, Dean had an inkling that his mom knew about the two of them ever since she had opened the door on them in Dean’s bedroom. They had barely broken apart fast enough, chests heaving, and mouths red and wet, trying to sit as far away from each other on his bed. Thankfully Mary had just calmly told them that dinner was going to be ready in twenty minutes and walked straight back out the door.

Dean looks at Cas now, years later, after both of them going to the same college and rooming together. Getting an apartment and graduating together. Three years ago they had moved out of Lawrence to live in an apartment in Brooklyn because Castiel had gotten a job offer. Castiel is an astrologist and Dean is a doctor.

Cas brings him out of his daydream, fingers coming up to hold the wrists of his hands cupping his face. “Dean why are we here. Typically we don’t frequent dark alleyways anymore due to the fact that we own an apartment.”

Dean chuckles against him. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell you somethin’. Somewhere where no one might accidentally overhear…”

Castiel stares at him strangely, but doesn’t ask what, and Dean is so thankful that Cas is literally the most patient person with him.

He swallows down his nervousness and intertwines his fingers with Castiel’s, now hanging down by their sides. “When I first saw you in that old hick of a church, I felt like a billion angels had come down to earth to shine their grace on you.”

Castiel smiles at that. “The feeling had been very mutual. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Dean traces his thumb over Cas’ hand. “I saw you and I knew. I knew I wanted to love you. That I wanted to know everything about you. That you sleep on your stomach, that you love coffee, and that you love science. God, I still want to know everything I can about you.”

Castiel leans in and kisses him very gently on his lips.

Dean feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. “I love you, Cas.”

“I will always love you, Dean.”

Dean kisses him again, harder. “I love you, and I want to marry you.”

He feels Castiel freeze against him.

Before Cas can say anything, Dean starts speaking again. “Now I know a lot of people think marriage is supposed to be in a church, with a pastor and all, but I just need you, Cas.”

Dean fumbles around in his left pocket for a moment and pulls out two matching plain silver band rings. Castiel gasps when he sees them.

Dean puts one on his own finger, and holds out the other one. “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Castiel lets out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in, and shakes his head. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

Dean slips the ring around his finger and then is engulfed in Castiel’s warmth, kisses being pressed all over his face. Dean hugs him around the waist, and lifts his feet off of the ground, spinning Cas around.

When Castiel’s feet are planted back down on the pavement, he grabs Dean’s face. “Is this our wedding right now?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Castiel smiles. “Well then, Dean Winchester, do you take me as your husband?”

Dean kisses him again. “Yes, I do. Do you take me as your husband?”

Castiel strokes the side of his face. “Of course, Dean.”

“Say I do.”

“I do.”

“Then I may kiss my groom.”

And they kiss. And they kiss and they kiss and they kiss until Cas tells him they have to go home so he can de-flower him like a proper man must after his wedding night.

And damn, if Dean doesn’t have the best husband ever.

 

 

[My Tumblr.](http://itissimplecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
